Three Words
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: AU: Throughout Kensi and Deeks' relationship, three words have always changed it.  This is a look into how those words changed them.  DENSI fluff


**THIS IS JUST A LITTLE IDEA THAT CAME TO ME LATE LAST NIGHT. IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, THAT'S WHY. HOPE YOU LIKE! *THIS IS AU, AND FROM DEEKS-ISH POINT OF VIEW. I CAN'T REALLY EXPLAIN IT, HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND***

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_Hey, she's hot._

Marty Deeks lays on his surf board, bobbing up and down with the waves. His buddy Dean is right beside him. The water is a balmy 79 degrees, and the sun beats down on them. He scans the shoreline, looking for a girl to flirt with after an amazing ride in. A certain brunette in a simple black bikini catches his eye. Dean follows his gaze.

"Hey, she's hot." the marine says. His wife was due any day now, and his commanding officer let him take a leave so he could be with her.

"Not too bad." Deeks agrees. He wishes he could get a better look. All he can see is that she has a tan, brown hair, and a great body. "Does your wife know you come out here with me and comment on the ladies?" He quips.

"She knows the way you affect my judgment." Deans shrugs the best he can on a board. "Besides, I'm just helping a friend."

"I don't need a wingman." Deeks says, giving his friend a pointed look.

"With your track record, I think you do." Dean smirks. Deeks opens his mouth to reply, but a huge wave comes, putting an end to the conversation. Both men hop up and expertly ride the wave in. Deeks picks his board up, and confidently struts toward the woman, determination set in his features.

_Hi, I'm Marty_.

He stands next to her, remembering from one of his previous endeavors that blocking out a tanning girl's sun was one way to make a bad impression. He stands there for a few seconds, finally realizing that she isn't going to be looking up at him any time soon.

"Hi, I'm Marty." He says. Carefully, and agonizingly slowly, the woman puts her book down.

"Kate." The woman reaches up to shake his hand. Deeks extends his.

"Is that book good?" He casually asks.

"It is." She smiles. "You're really good at surfing. How long have you been doing it?"

"10 years." He replies, mirroring her smile. "It's kind of therapeutic, you know?"

"I completely get it." She nods. Inwardly, Deeks' wheels are turning. Something doesn't seem right to him, and his detective instincts are telling him to investigate further, to do a background check. "So what do you do?" Kate breaks his train of thought.

"Me? I'm a detective with the LAPD." He replies, easily covering up the little zone-out.

"Are you here to arrest me?" She smirks seductively, and it takes everything he has not to melt into her mismatched, chocolate brown eyes.

"Should I?" Deeks asks.

"No." Kate says defensively, putting a stop to the fun. Deeks frowns.

_Wanna go out?_

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No." She says again.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I'd never admit this, but I'm nervous. I like you, okay?" Deeks uses this as a last resort. He doesn't regret saying it, though. Every one of those words is true, and he means them.

"I know." These short and dismissive answers are really starting to get to Deeks. Finally, he decides he just needs to be straight with her if she won't with him.

"Wanna go out?" Yes, it's incredibly blunt, but he doesn't think she'll mind. Kate brings her gaze from the water and back to his.

"Sure." She shrugs, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. It was more for her sake. She was falling for him. Unfortunately for Deeks, he doesn't know is that Kate intends for this to be one date, and one date only.

_I had fun._

Deeks sits in his car, tapping the steering wheel anxiously, glancing at the door to Kate's apartment complex every few seconds. Finally, the woman in question comes out, and Deeks swears his heart just skipped a beat. Truth be told, she looked stunning. Her almond locks were curled to perfection, and the tiny black cocktail dress hugged her body in all the right places. This is exactly why Deeks says something incredibly stupid.

"You have a thing for black." Instead of calling him a jerk, she actually laughs.

"I guess I do. Thanks for noticing."

"You're welcome." He replies. "I never caught what you do for a living." Deeks says as he pulls away from the sidewalk. Kate hesitates for a moment, wishing she could be honest. Knowing it was only going to be one night, she shook the feeling.

"I'm a secretary."

"For what?" Deeks just had to push.

"A law firm. You're awfully inquisitive." She replies.

"Oh. Sorry." He says quietly.

"It's okay." She places a hand on his shoulder, and offers him a small smile. "I shouldn't have gotten so defensive. I just like to keep my secrets secret, and my skeletons in the closet."

"I just thought that women usually like to talk about themselves." Deeks shrugs.

"I'm not like everyone else." Kate mumbles, but Deeks hears it. He knows better than to push, though. Their dinner goes by without any more incidents. There's teasing and flirting, laughing and the occasional jab to the shoulder. Deeks is disappointed when he pulls up to Kate's apartment, and the night is over.

"I had fun." She says, smiling. "Thank you. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"I had fun, too." Deeks replies. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Maybe." Kate says, and startles when she realizes that she truly means it.

"I'll give you a call." With that, Deeks rolls the passenger window up, and pulls away.

_I love you._

They had been dating for 3 months now. Both knew the other had unsaid commitment issues. It was now, sitting in Kate's apartment on the couch snuggled together, that Deeks decides to say the forbidden words for him.

"I love you." It's out of the blue, but he means it.

"I-I…" She stutters, not sure how to respond. No one has said that to her since Jack.

"Sorry." Deeks says quickly. "It's probably too soon."

"No. No, Marty, don't be. It's me." Kate positions herself so she can look into his eyes, blue as the sea. "No one's said that to me in a really long time." She began to trace circles on his knee absentmindedly.

"How could they not?" Deeks was astounded. "You're amazing."

"Thank you." She chuckles quietly. "You are, too."

"If it makes you feel any better, my dating life hasn't been perfect, either." She smiles sadly at this, wishing he could know how much her life has sucked.

"You're the longest I've kept a girlfriend." He says, deciding that since they're confessing their sins to each other, he might as well lay everything on the table.

"I never go past one date." She replies.

"Wow. And I thought I was bad." Stupid things come out of his mouth sometimes. Again, she surprises him with a laugh.

"You're funny."

"You're the first person I've met that actually laughs at my jokes. Like, really, genuinely laughs, even at my stupidity." He comments. She sees the hope in his eyes, the hope that love is actually out there, and good always conquers evil. She silently prays he can see it in hers, too.

_Don't be mad_.

He walks into her apartment, bearing the Chinese food she requested, and cracks some joke about the idiot he busted today. He hears no response, and begins to worry. Finally, a whimper from the other side of the apartment tells him where she is, and he all but runs to her. When he throws open the bedroom door, it isn't the sight he expects to see. Kate is sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing.

"Kate, what happened?" He places the food on the ground, and instantly wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." She sobs.

"Are you pregnant?" It's a stupid question, and it earns him a glare.

"No." Finally, she composes herself enough to put together a coherent sentence. She remembers who she is, and reigns herself in.

"Talk to me, Babe." He envelopes her in another hug. She sighs, knowing that he deserves to know the truth.

"Don't be mad." She pleads, unable to meet his gaze. Deeks tilts her chin up.

"Kate, I will _never_ be mad at you." He replies. She takes a shuddering breath.

"My name isn't Kate. It's Kensi. I work for NCIS. She was my alias." Her lip begins to tremble again, knowing he was going to leave her.

"Wow." Deeks feels all the air rush out of his lungs. "I've been undercover a few times. I get it. None of this is real."

"I'm not undercover. Because of the sensitivity of the work we do, I have to live under an alias. All of this is real, Marty." She strokes his cheek. Deeks' face brightens up. "I haven't felt like this in 6 years. Marty, I love you." He realizes this is the first time she's said that to him.

"I love you, too." He smiles, and pulls her into a long, passionate kiss.

_Wanna marry me?_

They've been dating for a year and a half now, and they can't go a day without seeing each other. So, it shouldn't surprise her when she uses her key to open Deeks' door, and she finds him kneeling on the floor with a ring thrust up at her face.

"Wanna marry me?" He asks. She drops the bag of lasagna she was holding when her hand flies up to her mouth.

"Yes." Is all she can say. Deeks slips the ring on her finger, and pushes himself up and wraps her in the biggest hug he can without squishing her. "Marty…" She whispers.

"I'm speechless, too. I always have something to say." They both laugh at this.

_I definitely do._

Deeks stands at the altar, staring at the double doors of the local church, waiting for Kensi to come out. He risked a glance at his wife-to-be's teammates. Hetty, the woman who scared the living daylights out of Deeks when they first met, is staring at him, a small smiling gracing her lips. Sam is glaring at him, and Deeks has the urge to run. Suddenly, the doors fly open, and Kensi slowly walks out, Callen by her side. They smile at each other from across the room. Deeks notices that the dress only goes to her mid-thigh. Then he realizes there isn't a veil. And finally, she isn't carrying a bouquet. Then she takes off into a spring, and launches herself into his arms. The room, which is surprisingly full, erupts into chuckles.

"Kensi…" Deeks hugs her.

"I told you I'm not like everyone else." She smiles into his shoulder. The priest says there vows and such, then asks,

"Do you, Martin Deeks, taking Katelyn Reed to be your lawful wedded wife?" Because of the alias situation, Kensi had to get married under her alias.

"I definitely do." Deeks replies. Why should they start following tradition now?

"And do you, Katelyn Reed, take Martin Deeks to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I definitely do." Kensi laughs.

"Does anyone have any reason to doubt these wonderful people should be married?" Kensi and Deeks look at the team, and Deeks could swear Sam's arm twitches. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Deeks places a tender kiss to her lips.

_Marty, I'm pregnant._

Because of her vomiting, Hetty had sent Kensi home early, ignoring her protests. Now she is sitting on the couch, glancing at the clock every few seconds, counting down until Deeks will get home. Right on cue, the door opened, and he walked in with his usual daily joke. She smiled at it, but didn't laugh.

"Kensi, what's wrong?" He drops his bag onto the floor, and takes a seat next to her.

"Marty, I'm pregnant." She says, looking up at him with weary eyes.

"Kensi, that's great!" He beams.

"I know we've wanted this, but I'm scared now that it's actually happening."

"Our baby won't be ugly, that's for sure." Deeks jokes. Then he turns serious. "It'll be fine, Babe. Don't worry about anything." He pulls her into a hug.

"Okay." She gives him a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

_Here she is._

They manage to fit into the hospital bed together, hands intertwined, hearts beating rapidly. Their daughter had just been taken to the NICU because she wasn't breathing. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a doctor walks in, carrying a small, pink bundle.

"Here she is." Kensi whispers, arms outstretched. Carefully, the baby is placed in her arms, and she and Deeks stare at it with fascination.

"She's beautiful." Deeks says.

"You were right. She definitely isn't ugly." Kensi smiles, stroking the wisps of brown hair, and looking into the blue eyes.

"I have an idea for a name." Deeks glances up at his wife.

"Okay."

"Katelyn Alexa Deeks." He says.

"That's beautiful." Kensi agrees. He's shocked.

"Hello, Katelyn." They both smile, realizing how much their lives are about to change. They look at each other, and the fear ebbs away.


End file.
